


meant 2 be

by aroceu



Category: One Direction (Band), Pop Music RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's fault, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meant 2 be

"No, really, I think you should go on tour with him," said Harry.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" said Niall. "I can't exactly - we're a band, so - uh - "

"Go," Harry encouraged. "GO MEET WITH THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE."

*

"Um," said Justin. "So."

"Yeah. Uh. Hi," said Niall. He laughed a bit. "This is awkward, isn't it?"

They were in Justin's tour bus, because for some reason his bodyguards had complied when Harry had demanded that Niall go on tour with him. And ignoring the fact that while Justin was a solo artist, Niall was not, so it was like... Justin going on tour and Niall sort of just tagging along. And One Direction being less than one member because Harry demanded it.

"Sorry," said Niall, after a moment. "Harry is... he can be a bit crazy."

"Yeah." Justin laughed too. It sounded forced. Niall didn't know why he couldn't stop smiling.

*

When they were in Florida, Justin decided to bring Niall onstage. Niall didn't know this, only watching admiringly from the back, when Justin suddenly said, "And I have a special guest with me tonight! Here's Niall Horan, from the UK!"

Niall was stunned, but performer's instinct allowed him to walk onto stage immediately, and he felt at home again. He beamed and waved at fans.

"Hello, Florida!" he said when Justin craned the microphone to him, and the audience went berserk.

Justin put an arm around him, and Niall felt even more at home.

*

"Don't you miss Europe?" Justin asked.

It was the afternoon. Justin was texting on his phone, and Niall was playing games on the iPad that Justin had lent him since the beginning of this tour. Niall had beat Justin's old high score in Plants vs. Zombies. Five times.

"A little." Niall planted a Peashooter. "But it's not like this is my first time in the US, and I like to travel."

"You do?"

If Niall had looked up, he would've seen Justin looking at him interestedly.

"Yeah," he said, still thinking of ways to strategize. "I mean, I don't mind coming on this tour with you at all, I just thought you'd be annoyed and bothered since Harry forced me to come with you."

"I'm not annoyed and bothered," said Justin.

Niall looked up then, and saw Justin watching him, gaze intent. Niall ducked his head down, feeling embarrassed.

*

Liam called on a Saturday, when Niall was resting in the back of the tour bus, shirtless. Justin was currently in the shower.

"So how's life with Justin Bieber?" Liam teased. "Have you started your forbidden romance yet?"

"Shut up." Niall was still playing on the iPad. He'd grown attached to it.

"Really though, Nialler, how's it going? We haven't heard from you since you've gone, so we're assuming that it's been going well."

"Nothing's going 'bad' or 'well', okay?" said Niall, concentrating on planting his plants. Justin came out of the shower then. "We're just... having a good time, 's all."

Justin looked over at him, mildly surprised. Niall could see trickles of water on his bare chest. Justin was only wearing a white towel, around his waist, and Niall's eyes traveled to his visible pelvic area.

"Okay, well, don't have too _much_ of a good time and forget about us lads, okay?" said Liam's voice from over the phone.

Niall snapped out of his daze, glad that Justin had turned his back then so he didn't even notice him staring.

"Yeah," he said into the phone.

*

**SPOTTED: Bieber and Horan having dinner together in a fancy restaurant?!**

_It's been known that for two weeks now, Niall Horan has been accompanying Justin Bieber on tour for no particular reason (although Niall is a big fan of Justin Bieber, and so being famous it's not much of a surprise.) Yet, they haven't been seen hanging out together... until now!_

_Just last night, witnesses report that Niall Horan and Justin Bieber were spotted in a fancy restaurant, having dinner with each other. Given, they were surrounded by other celebrities, and bodyguards, so it wasn't_ that _strange... but before this, we haven't seen hide nor hair of Niall out with Bieber at all, aside from concerts and in their tour bus._

_It seems that these two male pop stars have been getting along great recently. Has Niall managed to charm Justin into liking him as well? And in photos (right), they're looking awfully buddy-buddy..._

[right: photo of Justin and Niall in suits, sitting next to each other at a fancy restaurant, Justin leaning over and smiling while whispering into Niall's ear, and Niall laughing]

"This article is BS," said Justin, tossing it onto the coffee table.

Niall had just handed it to him, and he laughed.

"What about it? The part where it said they haven't seen me since I've started on tour with you?"

"The part where they said that you managed to charm me into liking you." Justin snorted. "I liked you beforehand."

Niall ignored that this made him feel impossibly giddy inside.

"Also, they referred to me as Bieber, and then Justin." Justin scoffed. "Inconsistency."

Niall picked up the magazine again. "We do look nice in that picture..." he mused.

Justin turned to him. "Don't tell me you're going to take a picture of that and turn it into your Twitter profile picture."

*

(Niall did.)

*

Contrary to that magazine's belief, Niall was out of the tour bus plenty of times, and with Justin, and outside of concerts. Sometimes it was for meals, like that time in the fancy restaurant, and other times if Justin wanted to shoot some hoops with someone, or if Niall had the sudden urge to play football ( - "soccer," Justin would tell him, "you confuse me when you say football.")

Niall discovered that despite the number of people on the tour bus (makeup artists, sometimes guest stars who need to spend the night, everyone else on management), Justin seemed like he'd been lonely beforehand. He'd ask Niall for his opinion on things, or asked him if he wanted to do something together, like play cards or chess on their phones. It was weird, spending time with someone he admired so much, but Niall liked it.

"So you really don't mind me being with you?" he asked, the umpteenth time including all the times in his head, the second time out loud.

"No," said Justin.

It was three weeks into the tour, halfway. Niall would sometimes think he was doing something to bother him, and then Justin would tell him to get out of his bed and play some basketball with him again.

"If you didn't realize it yet, you're the only person on this bus around my age," Justin added.

"Oh," said Niall. "And that's... a good thing?"

Justin rolled his eyes, bopped Niall on the head, and then smiled, eyes crinkling a bit.

"Yeah, dumbass."

*

"So I'm not gay," Niall started, and then said, "Okay, maybe I am."

Justin looked utterly confused.

"I kind of," said Niall. "Have a crush on you. I think. I hope you don't mind."

Justin was still staring.

"And, um," said Niall. "I hope it doesn't make the rest of this tour become awkward."

*

(Justin said, "I kind of like you too, and I don't know where it came from. But, um. I'm okay with that. You liking me."

"Oh," said Niall. His grin was probably really obnoxious now, he thought.

"It's, um," said Justin. "Can I kiss you?"

"Sure," said Niall.

Justin did.)

*

They didn't post a picture on Twitter, but Niall called Harry and said, "Are you happy now?"

What he heard on the other end sounded something like, "OMFG MY OTP IS FINALLY TOGETHER APROIADFLKJeroijfEPORI!"

"Sorry 'bout that," said Louis's voice, suddenly. "Harry went to go dance and run around our apartment. No big deal."

Niall laughed, and Justin said, "We have him to thank, so nothing to be sorry about."

"Of course," said Louis dryly. "You should be apologizing to me, for having to put up with him."

"Oh - er, sorry Louis," said Niall, and they heard Louis chuckling.

"Only teasing you, mate," he said. "So, a happy couple now, yeah?"

"We'll see about that," said Justin. He pecked Niall on the cheek. "But yeah."

"LOUIS!" they heard Harry shout. "GIVE ME THE PHONE, I WANT TO HEAR MY OTP IN ALL THEIR CUTE GLORY!"

"That's the sign that we should hang up now," said Louis. "Talk to you later, Nialler?"

"Yeah," said Niall, and then they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Harry is crazy," said Niall, resting his phone down and looking over to Justin right next to him. Their noses touched.

Justin smiled. "Not as crazy as I am for you."


End file.
